smallville_super_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bizarro
Bizarro as he appears in Smallville fan-fics. Personality Bizarro's personality is always preserved. It's just situations around him that change. Powers and Abilities Bizarro has all of Clark's powers and abilities. However, in some continuities, following his possession of Conner, Bizarro's heat vision and super breath are switched to make ice vision and fire breath. It also made him able to see through lead, while he can't hear through lead. Weaknesses Bizarro is vulnerable to yellow sunlight, which will weaken him and make his skin white and rocky. Also, Blue Kryptonite will overload him. History Conner Kent Bizarro Having survived his body's destruction as a wraith, Bizarro tracked Superboy while he was flying around Smallville when he tackled him and took his DNA to make a new body like Conner's that will eventually grow into his old one. When Conner asked who he was, Bizarro introduced himself. Bizarro then explained his return to Conner and froze Conner with ice vision and dropped Superboy in the South Pole, daring him to fight him again when he thawed. Bizarro then posed as Conner and walked in on Clark and Lois kissing. He asks if he's spoiling a tender moment before a glance at Lois begins to trigger his ice vision before he quickly turns his head to avoid giving himself away. He then said he'd relax in his room. Conner then went to the Luthor Mansion and greeted Alex. Once the two walked out, Bizarro used x-ray vision to find some Kryptonite that he drains to give him a super charge. Just then, sunlight shone on him just before Alex arrived. Bizarro managed to keep his cool and ask if Alex was looking forward to school tomorrow, which he was. He then said he'd stay on the baseball team. Back at the farm, Bizarro was in the loft when sunlight hit him again, making him back off. At school, Bizarro hit on Zoe and asked her out. Conner and Zoe then go out to the Beanery. When Zoe notes how odd it is that Superboy shows up only a year after Superman arrived, making Bizarro comment on how maybe he'd been around all along. When a bank alarm goes off, Bizarro poses as Superboy and arrived at the scene, asking if they really wanted to go through with this. The robbers quickly gave up as Bizarro expected. When Zoe awkwardly complimented him, Bizarro thanked her and flew off. He then returned as Conner and pretended to have seen the whole thing. He then pointed out how he was flirting with Zoe, and repeated her awkward compliment. As Bizarro was relaxing in the farm, Clark walked in and was shocked to find Bizarro. Faceoff Bizarro comes out and tells Clark that his date with Zoe went fine. When asked about how out there he's been with his alter ego, Bizarro brushes it off as only going around once, hearing that the point is to be careful. After Clark leaves, Bizarro easily figures out that Clark knew who he was and after being confronted by Alex and Lena and burying the two alive, he grabbed Tess and held her hostage at Watchtower. When Clark, Conner, and Batman arrive, Bizarro explained his actions and refused to tell Conner where he buried Alex and Lena. Instead, he picks Conner up and slams him into the ground before slamming Clark into a wall and asking Clark if he ever wondered what would happen to Smallville if he wasn't there to protect it. When Clark said Conner's protecting it, Bizarro countered that he never thought of who'd protect him. Bizarro then slammed Clark into the wall again and stopped Tess from getting to the Kryptonite vault by tying Tess back up. Bizarro is then punched by Conner, sending him flying out the window. He then flies back and compliments Conner on his punch before they struggle with each other before Conner flies him back to Mars. Poisoned A few weeks later, Bizarro was approached by Conner again who asked him to help Lana who was suffering from the Jitters due to the Kryptonite that had been absorbed into her. Bizarro pretends that he doesn't care about Lana anymore because of how she betrayed him by destroying his old body, but Conner's easily able to see through it, so Bizarro agrees. At the Mansion, Bizarro greets Tess and asks where Lana is, learning that she's in Cadmus. Inside the lab, Bizarro greets Lana and prepares to absorb the radiation. Bizarro then absorbs all the Kryptonite radiation, which causes him to grow back to his original form. He then tells Conner that he'll see him or Clark if he ever gets bored and flies off. Smallville: Swann Zod In 2006, when Clark Kent escaped from the Phantom Zone, several of the other prisoners, including Bizarro, followed him back to Earth. Bizarro burst out of Iguazu Falls, Argentina and began a desperate search to find a Kryptonian body, inhabiting human hosts to survive. Phantom Eventually, Bizarro took control of a young boy named Philipe Lamont. Victoria abducted the child and brought him to Reeves Dam to extract the boy's mutated DNA and empower her army of super-soldiers. The possessed boy broke free and killed Bartlett, Victoria's project assistant, as well as Dr. Donovan Jamison. Clark arrived as Victoria escaped the wraith. Bizarro left Philipe's body through his mouth and passed through Clark's body to create a permanent body using Clark's Kryptonian DNA. Clark was momentarily stunned, but soon awakened to find an exact duplicate of himself with Bizarro dwelling inside of it and the two began a super-powered battle that tore the dam apart. Lionel and Lex arrived with a chunk of green kryptonite and tried to weaken Bizarro with it, unaware that it would strengthen him. Bizarro was then able to overpower Clark, sending him flailing through the air uncontrollably. Bizarro Bizarro flew after Clark and continued their battle upon finding him in a forest. Clark managed to gain the upper hand when Bizarro stepped into sunlight and Bizarro was punched away and impaled on a power line pole. After recovering, Bizarro went to a reservoir in Level Three that housed more kryptonite. After absorbing the Kryptonite, Bizarro fought with Clark again and was punched upward toward the sun. The Martian Manhunter then caught Bizarro and flew off into space, trapping Clark's doppelganger on Mars. Apocalypse Bizarro re-appeared months later after escaping Mars and the Martian Manhunter. He escaped by crawling to the shaded side of Mars, regaining his strength and flew back to Earth. After returning to Smallville he found Clark gone, as well as devised a plan take over Clark's life and managed to avoid suspicion from most of Clark's friends. Persona Shortly after Bizarro arrived, Clark showed up, coming in after Bizarro and Lana had finished having sex. After a brief struggle, Bizarro flew off. Bizarro tracked down Brainiac to ask him for a way to live under the sun and take Clark's place permanently. Brainiac was too weak to help him, but divulged that a Kryptonian scientist named Dax-Ur, who could be located with a shield, could help. However, Dr. Swann had already given Clark the shield, and he procured Blue Kryptonite from Dax-Ur. Meanwhile, Bizarro followed Lana to the Watchtower and Lana called Clark for help when she saw Bizarro's true appearance in sunlight. Clark arrived, but was powerless once he opened the lead box containing the blue kryptonite: as such, he was left unable to get close enough to Bizarro to defeat him. Finally, Lana declared her love for Bizarro, which lowered his guard long enough for her to place the blue kryptonite in his hand. Shortly before exploding, Bizarro then reciprocated Lana's feelings. His last words were "I love you". Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Zod In 2006, when Clark Kent escaped from the Phantom Zone, several of the other prisoners, including Bizarro, followed him back to Earth. Bizarro burst out of Iguazu Falls, Argentina and began a desperate search to find a Kryptonian body, inhabiting human hosts to survive. Phantom Eventually, Bizarro took control of a young boy named Philipe Lamont. Victoria abducted the child and brought him to Reeves Dam to extract the boy's mutated DNA and empower her army of super-soldiers. The possessed boy broke free and killed Bartlett, Victoria's project assistant, as well as Dr. Donovan Jamison. Clark arrived as Victoria escaped the wraith. Bizarro left Philipe's body through his mouth and passed through Clark's body to create a permanent body using Clark's Kryptonian DNA. Clark was momentarily stunned, but soon awakened to find an exact duplicate of himself with Bizarro dwelling inside of it and the two began a super-powered battle that tore the dam apart. Lionel and Lex arrived with a chunk of green kryptonite and tried to weaken Bizarro with it, unaware that it would strengthen him. Bizarro was then able to overpower Clark, sending him flailing through the air uncontrollably. Bizarro Bizarro flew after Clark and continued their battle upon finding him in a forest. Clark managed to gain the upper hand when Bizarro stepped into sunlight and Bizarro was punched away and impaled on a power line pole. After recovering, Bizarro went to a reservoir in Level Three that housed more kryptonite. After absorbing the Kryptonite, Bizarro fought with Clark again and was punched upward toward the sun. The Martian Manhunter then caught Bizarro and flew off into space, trapping Clark's doppelganger on Mars. Apocalypse Bizarro re-appeared months later after escaping Mars and the Martian Manhunter. He escaped by crawling to the shaded side of Mars, regaining his strength and flew back to Earth. After returning to Smallville he found Clark gone, as well as devised a plan take over Clark's life and managed to avoid suspicion from most of Clark's friends. Persona Shortly after Bizarro arrived, Clark showed up, coming in after Bizarro and Lana had finished having sex. After a brief struggle, Bizarro flew off. Bizarro tracked down Brainiac to ask him for a way to live under the sun and take Clark's place permanently. Brainiac was too weak to help him, but divulged that a Kryptonian scientist named Dax-Ur, who could be located with a shield, could help. However, Dr. Swann had already given Clark the shield, and he procured Blue Kryptonite from Dax-Ur. Meanwhile, Bizarro followed Lana to the Watchtower and Lana called Clark for help when she saw Bizarro's true appearance in sunlight. Clark arrived, but was powerless once he opened the lead box containing the blue kryptonite: as such, he was left unable to get close enough to Bizarro to defeat him. Finally, Lana declared her love for Bizarro, which lowered his guard long enough for her to place the blue kryptonite in his hand. Shortly before exploding, Bizarro then reciprocated Lana's feelings. His last words were "I love you". Category:Smallville Category:Conner Kent Category:Conner Kent Season 2 Category:Conner Kent Volume 3 Category:Conner Kent Part 7 Category:Conner Kent Part 8 Category:Conner Kent Part 9 Category:Metropolis Category:Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Category:Smallville: Swann Season 3 Category:Smallville: Swann Season 4 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 5 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 6 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 7 Category:Smallville: Swann Volume 8 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 10 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 12 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 13 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 16 Category:Smallville: Swann Part 17 Category:The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 3 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Season 4 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 5 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 6 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 7 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Volume 8 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 11 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 14 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 15 Category:Smallville: The Last Family of Krypton Part 19 Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:Monsters Category:House of El Category:Kents Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:6' Category:6'3"